liberationcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 20: Khaldun, Part 1
Arriving at Khaldun and discovering that the University is closed at the current hour, the party asks directions from a dwarf girl - Ridley purchasing Potions of Healing along the way - and finds an inn to stay at, the Diamond Chalice. Fan checks for news of the assault on the Temple in the local newspaper, but finds nothing. Ridley teaches Milla to play blackjack until they get tired. The next morning, the party gets breakfast and discusses their plan of action. Milla is excited at the food selection here as it's all dwarf- and gnome-centric, including a dish her mother used to make. Fan checks the new day's paper, but finds no news of the temple. They make their way down to the University and the Department of Scholars, finding Professor Bevan Maddock in his office. Bevan explains that he had no knowledge of the history of the Crimson Drum, and inherited it from his grandfather before selling it to Ivana and her husband. He also explains that the Drum had belonged to his great-grandfather Ragnar Maddock. Fan recognises Ragnar as the dwarf ghost from the Crimson Drum. Bevan explains that Ragnar disappeared at some point and that he suspects Ragnar may have hidden deep within the mines beneath Khaldun, along with most of his belongings. Fan suggests the party head into the mines to retreive these belongings, as they may hold clues about the Barrier and the founding of Panterra. The party seeks advice from the Department of Geology concerning spelunking techniques and important equipment for traversing the mines, and Ridley heads to the University's library to research potential creatures they may run into. The party finds him in the Arcana section, lost in a stack of spellbooks, the creature book found but unopened. He seems reluctant to leave until Kika forcibly closes the book he's reading. Ridley checks out the creature book (under his "Riley" alias) and reads it as the group heads to the shopping district to stock up for their mission. After purchasing the necessary supplies, Kika and Ridley take a shot in a bar (vodka and bourbon, respectively) to brace themselves for the mines. Fan does not partake. Milla agrees to remain in the city while the party ventures into the potentially dangerous mines, and expresses interest in checking out the engineering department at the University. Kika warns her not to show Destiny to anyone, and she reluctantly agrees. She chooses the fake name Irina, after a character from Steampunk Slug, as Ridley correctly guesses. He suggests she change the last name, and comes up with the name Lanternfoot, to Milla's confusion ("why? Do I have a glowing foot??"). They then discuss animals, and Ridley jokes about turning Bose into a kitten - or at least, something smaller. Kika does not find this amusing. The group parts with Milla at the entrance to the University and proceeds into the mines. Kika uses their purchased dynamite to gain access to the tunnel leading to Ragnar's private quarters, doesn't manage to retreat far enough, and is knocked to the ground and injured by the blast. They agree to have Ridley light the fuses from a distance in the future. The group successfully uses their climbing kits to descend a deep pit, but stumbles upon some sort of nest at the bottom, the ground covered with eggs (named "the Egg Zone" by the party). They attempt to navigate the room without stepping on any eggs, but Fan breaks one, then two, angering the lizards that call this area home. The lizards attack Fan for her misstep, but Ridley makes her invisible, confusing the unintelligent creatures. The party sneaks into another tunnel. Kika uses Pass without Trace to help the party navigate the second tunnel without detection, despite two of their number being unable to see in the dark. Bones crunch beneath their feet, earning the tunnel the name "the Bone Zone," and eventually the tunnel opens up into a cavern, the floor mostly consisting of a lake of lava. Ridley recalls a giant snake that lives in lava from the creature book, and flies across the room to scout a possible path. He discovers a small stone house in ruins, and calls to his companions. Kika shushes him, too late: the lava rises as something moves beneath. Kika uses her Ring of Dimension Door to teleport herself and Fan to the stone house. The party hides inside as a large, red-scaled reptile head emerges from the lava, searching the room unsuccessfully. Inside the house they discover old books, correspondence, and personal notes. Kika pockets all of these, and the party considers their next move. Kika decides they should rest so her ring can recharge, and she can teleport herself and Fan back to the exit. As they hide near some large obsidian eggs inside the house, the party reads some of Ragnar's letters. "Laura, Congratulations on your betrothal to Jakov. I regret to inform you that I will be unable to attend the ceremony due to recent… let’s call them “life changes” I have made in the past several months. You know how bad I am at keeping secrets… well, hopefully my choice will help certain secrets remain safe, even if some of us take them more seriously than others. I know what you’re probably thinking, and don’t worry - I have hidden the keys somewhere it’s incredibly unlikely they will be discovered in error. And if, as Zeporah says, fate intervenes… then I trust they will end up in the right hands. Perhaps future generations will accomplish what we could not. If I do not see you again, I wish you both many years of happiness. You deserve it, after so many years of The letter ends abruptly." - the first letter "Ragnar, RE: Simple majority unlock system, I hear you. It isn’t a perfect system, and your concerns are absolutely valid regarding a potential extinction before an updated system can be installed. You are correct that such an event would make access to all four facilities impossible. I am hoping we can update before our time here comes to an end, though how we would traverse the Barrier is beyond me, given that we abandoned all such devices before entry. I’ll bring it up with Jakov but no guarantees. You know how he is. Amazing commander, but damned if his temper doesn’t get us into trouble sometimes… Laura" ''- the second letter "''Ragnar, I am writing to inform you that the council has voted to proceed with motion 13B to bypass the First Order for the purpose of relieving the country of the current food resources crisis. I will be reforming the lands northwest of the Capital and infusing tetraribosol to enable an effective solution. I hope you understand, dear friend, that this was a last resort and I would not have so swiftly moved to support 13B under any less dire circumstances. As you know, we have fought for decades to ensure the continuation of our civilization. I cannot stand idly by as our people perish around us, no matter the risk. I pray that someday, you can forgive us. Your friend, ''Barclay Elderstone" ''- the third letter Category:Episodes